The Game of Love
by SeraphAngel
Summary: Sirius Black is bold, daring, and drop-dead gorgeous. What happens when he meets his match?
1. Let the Games Begin

Author's Note: Well, I wanted to write something specifically about Sirius instead of Lily and James, so here it is! I think this one will be interesting…

Title: The Game of Love

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Just some about the Marauders. Includes information from _Order of the __Phoenix_

Summary: Sirius Black is bold, daring, and drop-dead gorgeous. What happens when he meets his match?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own _Harry Potter_…

Setting: This story is set during the Marauders' years at school. It begins in their sixth year.

--- setting change

_italics _emphasis

_italics _thoughts

-Let the Games Begin-

Calista Hainsworth watched as Sirius Black walked out of the Great Hall with his girlfriend, Holly Ackerman. A minute later, she saw Sirius come in alone and return to his friends—James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew—at the Gryffindor table. A little while after that, Holly entered the Great Hall and retrieved her things from the Ravenclaw table, carefully avoiding everyone's eyes.

So. Sirius had broken up with yet another girl. Holly would be crying for hours, just like the other girls had.

Calista looked down the length of the Gryffindor table at the Marauders. Sirius was laughing at something James had said. He certainly didn't seem very distraught about ending his relationship with Holly. Calista wasn't surprised.

Holly was a good friend of Calista's, and now Sirius had hurt her. Calista would not tolerate this any longer. She was tired of seeing girls like Holly and Kaelyn and Althea become depressed because of Sirius.

She knew what she had to do. It was time to set her plan in action.

---

Sirius was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, playing wizard's chess with Peter.

"Sirius?"

He looked up. Calista Hainsworth, probably the best-looking girl in Hogwarts, was standing in front of him. She was a tall girl with long, wavy black hair and icy blue eyes. When she smiled (which she was doing right now), straight, perfect teeth were visible.

"I was wondering," Calista said, "if I might have a word with you." She glanced at Peter and added, "Alone."

"Sure," Sirius replied. "Hey, Moony!" he called across the room. "Would you take my place for me?"

Remus came over and took over Sirius's chess pieces.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

Calista looked around. There were too many people in the common room. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

Sirius was puzzled, but he followed her through the portrait hole anyway.

---

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Sirius asked, leaning on a desk in the empty classroom Calista had led him to.

Calista didn't say anything. She just smiled and walked toward him. Then, without warning, she grabbed him behind the neck and kissed him.

_What? _Sirius thought. _What's going_ _on? Why is she—?_ He gave up trying to figure it out and started kissing her back.

They parted a few moments later, breathless.

"What—what did you do that for?" Sirius asked, staring at Calista.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," she replied, smiling alluringly.

"You have?"

"Of course," Calista said, smoothing her hair. "Who wouldn't?" she added, looking Sirius up and down.

Sirius chuckled. "I'm flattered," he said.

"If you want me, you know where to find me," Calista said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "See you. Soon, I hope." She walked out of the classroom.

Sirius stared in the direction she had gone. No girl had ever been that forward with him before. Oh, some girls had asked him out before—Kaelyn Thomas for one—but usually they did it while blushing and giggling and glancing at their friends. But Calista… She had just been flirting with him, hadn't she? And she hadn't blushed or giggled once.

---

Sirius entered the common room and sat in a chair next to James, who had joined Remus and Peter at the chessboard. Remus and Peter were still playing, but James wasn't even looking at them. He was staring at Lily Evans, who was sitting on the other side of the room.

"Prongs."

James tore his eyes away from Lily. "What, Padfoot?"

Sirius grinned. "Nothing. Just wanted to know if you were still with us. You've been spending an awful lot of time staring at that girl."

"I have not." James turned his attention to the chessboard.

"Checkmate," Remus said, standing up. "I'm going to bed."

"Me too," said James, getting up as well. "Wormtail?"

Peter got up and followed Remus, who was already halfway to the stairs.

"Sirius?" asked James, looking at his best friend.

"I'll be right up, Prongs," Sirius answered.

James nodded and left.

The reason Sirius hadn't gone up with him was that Calista had just come down the stairs, looking beautiful, like she always did. She turned, noticed that Sirius was staring at her, and winked.

Sirius smiled. Bold as well as beautiful? Definitely worth his time.

---

Kaelyn Thomas looked suspiciously at Calista. "Did you just wink at Sirius Black?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Calista asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Kaelyn replied. "Just watch yourself with him, all right?"

Calista grinned. "Don't worry. I know exactly what I'm doing."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Ooh… Well, does anyone like this fic? Review please! Thanks so much!


	2. Your Move

Author's Note: Don't you just love Sirius?

Title: The Game of Love

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Just some about the Marauders. Includes information from _Order of the __Phoenix_

Summary: Sirius Black is bold, daring, and drop dead gorgeous. What happens when he meets his match?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own _Harry Potter_…

Setting: This story is set during the Marauders' years at school. It begins in their sixth year.

--- setting change

_italics_ emphasis

_italics_ thoughts

-Your Move-

At breakfast the next morning, Calista went down to breakfast. As she passed the Marauders, she lightly brushed up against Sirius and apologized, claiming it was an accident. She then seated herself next to Kaelyn, across from redheaded Lily Evans.

Lily didn't look up from her plate. She was eating breakfast and rereading the chapter that Professor Flitwick had assigned as homework.

Calista picked up a piece of toast. "Kae, how's Holly doing?"

Kaelyn looked over at the Ravenclaw table. "Still depressed."

"Oh," Calista looked sympathetic. "Well, I'll talk to her later." Calista looked over at the Marauders. She noticed James Potter looking at something in her direction. Oh, of course. James was madly in love with Lily. "Lily," Calista said, "James Potter's staring at you again."

"He can stare all he wants," Lily said, biting into a muffin. "I don't care what he does as long as he stays far away from me."

"Oh, now that's no fun," Calista said, settling her gaze on Sirius, who was sitting across from his best friend. "What's the point in having admirers if you don't play with them once in a while?"

---

After breakfast, the Gryffindor sixth years headed to Potions, which they had with the Hufflepuffs. Professor Brewer introduced the potion for the day, then let the students get to work.

Althea Baker, a Hufflepuff sixth year, was working next to Kaelyn and Calista.

"Althea," Calista said, "you've talked to Holly, haven't you?"

Althea nodded.

Calista lowered her voice so Sirius couldn't hear. "Did she tell you how Sirius broke up with her?"

"Yeah," Althea replied. "He said just about the same thing he did to Kae and me."

"That was one of his longer relationships too," Kaelyn said. "Almost two months."

"I thought Holly, of all people, could change him," Althea put in. "She's so sweet."

Meanwhile, Calista was attempting to make eye contact with Sirius. Sirius, who was watching James's pitiful attempts to ask out Lily, laughed and turned away from the embarrassing scene. He happened to look up and see Calista watching him. He smiled, and then turned his attention back to his cauldron.

Calista was pleased. Everything was going according to plan.

---

Two days later, Calista finally got a chance to talk to Holly. "You'll be all right, won't you, Holly?" Calista said. She had been comforting her friend for the past hour. "Don't let Sirius Black get you down."

"I know I shouldn't," Holly replied. "I just thought that he really liked me."

"I'm sure he did," Calista said. "He likes every girl he goes out with." She patted Holly on the shoulder. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Holly nodded and turned the corner to go down another corridor.

Calista made her way to Gryffindor Tower. When she stepped through the portrait hole, she found herself face-to-face with Remus Lupin. Calista thought Remus looked rather pale. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Remus nodded. "Excuse me—I need to go see Madam Pomfrey," he said, rushing past her.

_What was that about? _Calista wondered. She shook her head and looked around for a place to sit. Fortunately for her, there was an empty chair near the fire—and it just happened to be near Sirius, James, and Peter.

As Calista made her way toward the boys, she caught a snatch of their conversation.

"What did he say?" James was asking.

"He called me an idiot, a blood traitor… you know, the usual," Sirius replied.

Peter squeaked, "Maybe—"

"Hi," Calista said, sitting in the chair that Remus had just vacated. She smiled at the boys. "What are you talking about?"

"A great big prat in Slytherin who just so happens to have the same parents that I do," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "Not that they can really be classified as parents."

Calista thought for a moment, trying to figure out which student in Slytherin House could possibly be related to Sirius. "You're related to… Regulus Black?"

"Not by choice." Sirius smirked.

James suddenly jumped out of his chair. "I'll be back," he said, rushing over to the portrait hole. "Good evening, Evans!"

Sirius smiled and shook his head. "Hopeless, that one." Then, more quietly, he added, "Heart of gold, though." He turned back to Calista.

"You don't seem very fond of your brother," the girl remarked. "He doesn't seem to like you very much either, based on the names he called you." She smiled. "Forgive me for eavesdropping."

"Well, it's not as if it's a secret," replied Sirius. "Let's just say my brother and I don't get along very well. My parents simply adore Regulus, but I always seem to rub them the wrong way." Sirius smiled in a self-satisfied manner. "It doesn't matter anymore anyway."

Calista wondered what that meant, but she decided not to press the issue. Sometimes less was more. "Well, I'll see you later," she said, getting up.

"Count on it," Sirius replied, smiling the roguish smile that all the girls seemed to love.

Calista went to the girls' dormitories. Peter, who had been silent during the exchange, said, "She was flirting with you."

"Hmm," Sirius replied.

"What's going on?" James asked, dropping into the chair that he had been sitting in before. He was holding a hand to his cheek, which was a painful-looking shade of red. Darn that Lily Evans!

"Calista Hainsworth was just flirting with Sirius," Peter told him.

Sirius frowned slightly. "She's the only pretty girl fourteen or older who I haven't gone out with—other than the object of your affections, Prongs. I wonder why it's taken her so long to succumb to my charms."

"Didn't you say she took you into an empty classroom and kissed you for three minutes straight?" James queried.

Sirius paused for a minute, thinking. Then he grabbed the sleeve of a passing fifth year girl's robes and asked, "Do you know Calista Hainsworth?"

"Yes," the girl replied, focused on the task of freeing herself from his clutches.

"Do you think she was flirting with me just now?"

The fifth year giggled. "Well, I don't know, but there _is _a rumor going around that she plans on being your next girlfriend."

"Does she now?" Sirius said, intrigued. "Very interesting…"

The girl scampered off.

"Padfoot, what are you thinking?" James asked, noticing the look on his best friend's face.

"Nothing," Sirius said, standing up. "Come on, we've got to meet Moony. We'd better get ready."

Peter and James exchanged a quick look of puzzlement before following Sirius to their dormitory.

---

Calista hummed absentmindedly to herself as she got ready for bed.

"Calista? What's the matter with you?" Kaelyn asked, slightly annoyed with the humming.

"Nothing," Calista replied innocently. "I'm just happy that everything's going right for once." She smiled to herself. She had gotten Sirius's attention. Now all she had to do was wait.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
